Operation: TURNCOAT
by hypercamera3
Summary: When a traitor is discovered in the KND, the members of Sector V are thrown under the bus. It's up to Number 1 to prove that his team is innocent.
1. Inspection

**Now Loading: Kids Next Door mission**

**Operation: T.U.R.N.C.O.A.T**

**Troubled**

**Undermining**

**Reports**

**Nevertheless**

**Claim**

**Operatives**

**Attack **

**Teammates **

* * *

><p>The bald boy walked forward, through the empty tree house. He adjusted his sun glasses and prepared for his meeting. He walked through the mission briefing room that his sector would spend their time in. On any normal day the treehouse would be filled with voices of his team mates. Today, however, all his team were out either on their own missions, or were just taking the day off. Nigel walked over to the wooden wall and flicked a small light switch. A hidden door on the wall slid open revealing a staircase. The door closed as Nigel made his way down.<p>

As He walked down the stairs everything slowly became darker and he felt a chill go down his spine. He did not quite understand what was going to happen with this little meeting. At the bottom of the long staircase there was a door. He slowly opened it only to reveal another small hallway. He continued his walk down. There was more light here than there had been in the stairs. He approached a metal door and put his hand against a pad; it seemed to scan his hand then the door opened. He walked into the room and the door behind him closed, leaving him in complete and utter Darkness.

He stood in the center of the room when a large spotlight came down on him. The light from it revealed 4 incredibly large monitors. 4 operatives appeared on each of their respective monitors. In the center was the blonde haired supreme leader, Rachel, Numbuh 362. On the screen to her left was the recruit trainer of the KND, the boy was fixing his ski cap, Patton, Numbuh 60. To her right the head of decommissioning appeared, the red haired Irish girl looking down at the Brit with her usual evil looks, Fanny, Numbuh 86. And the last person appeared on the screen beside 86. The dark skin boy wore a tuxedo and sun glasses similar to Numbuh 1's own. This was Numbuh Infinity, ambassador of the kids next door. The 4 stared down at Numbuh 1 as he gave them a salute.

"Numbuh 1, glad you were able to join us" Numbuh 362 said, obviously joking since Nigel had no choice. She did not break her gaze from the sector leader. "Numbuh Infinity has agreed to explain to you the situation we are in."

Numbuh 1 turned his attention to Infinity's screen. "Well Mr. Uno, we have been studying recent missions and have discovered that there is a traitor in the Kids Next Door."

"Well, that's terrible" Numbuh 1 said as his care, even towards his superior officers, was beginning to fade. "Why am I the one you are telling this to?"

Infinity gave a sigh. He realized that after going over the reports long enough he would have to dispense this information. He knew that was about to be said would only inspire anger in the sector leader. However, he knew that-

"It is only right to tell you, Numbuh 1. After further study of the reports, we have come to the conclusion that the traitor is someone in Sector V."

At this, anger filled the eyes of the British operative behind his shades. How dare he even insinuate that a member of his squad had betrayed them? Sector V was the strongest, most powerful, and best squad that the KND had at their disposal. None of them would ever choose to betray them. _Would they? __**NO! **_"That's impossible! No one on my team would ever betray the Kids Next Door. We all love this organization."

"We knew you were going to respond like this Numbuh 1" Numbuh 60 said in a calm voice, which still made him sound as though he were barking orders.

"No! This is not right" Nigel yelled as he shifted his attention to all of the screens at once.

"Shut up ye stooped boy!" Numbuh 1 turned his attention to the angry red head who said this. "It's just like ye boys to disregard everything that ye cannae listen to!"

Rachel sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She had begun to grow annoyed at Numbuh 86's rants about boys. The surprise being that it took her this long to become fully annoyed. She finally looked down at the tiny figure that Numbuh 1 was on her screen "I am sorry, Nigel, but it is true. All of our reports on the possibility of who the traitor might be all link back to the only possible answer: It is someone from Sector V."

Numbuh Infinity interrupted 362's words "Do not fear Mr. Uno, we have come to the conclusion that you are not the traitor. That is why _you_ are the one we called here. Understand it has nothing to do with you being the leader. It is strictly business that you were the one called down here."

The brit was not entirely sure whether that was supposed to make him feel better or make him worry even more. Numbuh Infinity was always a 'strictly business' type of person. "I've known everyone on my team since kindergarten! I know that they would never do this!" He said with determination.

"That's the problem." Rachel said in her calm, commanding voice. "You have known them since Kindergarten. We know that you would not rat out your friend, but you have to understand the gravity of the situation-"

"I UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION PERFECTLY!" The beautiful blond jumped back at the sound of Nigel's rage. "I want to see the proof you have that it is my team that is responsible for everything that has happened!" The rage he had a moment ago slowly went away in those words for two reasons, head did not want to sound as though he was disobeying his commanding officers, and he did not want to sound like he was blaming the Supreme Leader, the only person who he felt could replace Lizzie. _Focus, Nigel! Anger that's what you need to feel now. _

Infinity, Fanny, and Patton all turned their attention to Rachel at Numbuh 1's request. Rachel nodded to them and walked away from the computer and out of view on all of their screens. Patton turned his attention back to Numbuh 1 with that look of determination. He wanted Numbuh 1 to just admit to all this already. "Numbuh 1, just tell us who the traitor is. Once she gets back and you hear the facts there will be no turning back."

Numbuh 1 looked at Patton with that smug look of calmness he always gave when he knew there was nothing that could defeat him. "I can assure you, Numbuh 60, I know nothing about this that could assist the Kids Next Door in their search." He said this in almost a mocking way towards the drill sergeant. He was absolutely honest in what he was saying, but the tone in his voice shifted so radically from his rage. The leader's suspicions of him only grew.

Rachel returned and put down a L.U.C.H.B.O.C.K.S that had her number written across it. it was the Supreme L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S that held all the information of everything in the Kids Next Door. "Numbuh 1… do you recall a mission from about 7 months ago that you named in your reports 'Operation: C.A.P'?" Numbuh 362 asked as the information about the mission loaded on the computer.

"I remember that mission. Though perhaps you should go over the events of that mission. Just to make sure I remember it correctly."

"Very well then" She said as she began to read back the report Numbuh 1 wrote. Numbuh 1 listened intently while trying to hold back a slight smirk. Of course he remembered the events of that day. he was the one who wrote the report! However, he did remember certain things about that day he didn't go into when he wrote the report to keep it brief. As Rachel continued reading, Nigel replayed the events of that day in his head again and again.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first Fanfiction i have written in a long time. I think it turned out pretty well. i am always looking for feedback, good or bad, and recommendations about what you guys think would make the story better or what you would like to see. R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. CAP

**Now Loading: Kids Next Door Mission**

**Operation: C.A.P**

**Critically **

**Absurd**

**People**

* * *

><p>Sector V sat in the mission briefing room. Numbuh 2 and 4 were arguing over the newest story arch featuring every boy's favorite hero, Yipper, in his new comic. As of Yipper #591, Yipper had begun a major expedition to track down his most hated enemy, Dr. Sinister, hiding on the western hemisphere. Numbuh 4 was saying that Dr. Sinister would never leave his home in Transylvania, and doing so would make him lose the home field advantage. Numbuh 2 responded in the only way he knew how.<p>

"No way! If you look at it from the point of view of Dr. Sinister, it makes perfect sense to get into a hiding position as far away from the home field as possible. It makes it harder for Yipper to find him because Yipper has never been outside of Europe!"

"Oh, would you two stop arguing. It's just a stupid comic book. You're acting like little, itsy, bitsy, babies. And not the cute, soft, and mushy ones, the not soft ewwww ones." Numbuh 3 said from across the room as she brushed the hair of her newest stuffed animal. The fact it wasn't a rainbow monkey at the moment left them completely shocked really.

Numbuh 1 stood at his pedestal. He was filing some reports that were sent to him by the Moon Base. I was able to tune out the voices of his teammates out while he continued writing.

Numbuh 2 stood up. "I would like to continue this conversation, but the scientists at the Moon Base sent down some kind of project for me to work on. I should get back to it." Numbuh 2 stood up and walked out of the room and back to his laboratory. Numbuh 4 started pulling out all of his Yipper comics from Yipper #560-590 and started going over them to find some way he could go against Hoagie's argument.

Nigel looked around and finally took notice that Abby was absent. She was cooped up in her room all day. He decided that it was just Numbuh 5 being Numbuh 5 and decided that the best option was to just leave her be.

* * *

><p>The sparks flew from all sides as the fire slowly touched the hot metal. Hoagie wore his protective mask as he slowly molded the metal back into place. Once that was done he opened up the back panel of the machine and started to mess with a few wires. "It's a sad thing I didn't know about the back panel sooner. Then I wouldn't have had to break open the top to get the wires. I'm sure the Moon Base won't mind." He slowly cut a few wires and put them back together against different wires and circuits. He couldn't help but feel that the item he was messing with looked very familiar. It was in the shape of a metallic cap. It looked about the size of a ski cap that has been put over someone's head. He continued to work with the wires to see what he could do to make it work. More importantly, he was looking to find out what the machine did. He picked up a screwdriver and slowly started to unscrew a panel he found hidden behind the wires. This should provide some interesting answ-<p>

_ZZZTTZTZTTZ_

Hoagie was on the floor now, covered in black. All he managed to do was get electrocuted by the machine. But he wasn't going to give up that easily. He picked up the screw driver and-

_ZZTTZTZTZTZTTZ_

* * *

><p>"Where is it?" the girl frantically yelled as she started throwing the things in her room from one side of it to the other. This couldn't be happening! No this was impossible.<p>

This was the most important thing she had. If it was lost than she would have no reason to do this anymore. The whole work with the KND would be ruined if she couldn't find it. WHERE WAS IT? Her bed was flipped upside down. The sheets and pillows were thrown everywhere. Her braids were lost somewhere in the floor boards by this point. She had stomped over every inch of the room.

Her clothes were scattered everywhere. She hadn't even changed out of her robe from this morning. Her long hair kept flowing and waving back and forth as she continued running from one side of the room to the next. She started pulling out the drawers out of everything in her room and emptying the contents onto the floor.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" she yelled as she yanked on her hair.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The high pitched voice of the other girl on the team came through the door. "Helloooooo…? Numbuh 5, is everything ok in there? Numbuh 1 sent me to check on you."

The black girl quickly ran to the door and opened it. She pulled the Asian girl in as fast as she could and held onto her shoulders. "Kuki! You have to help me!"

"What's wrong Numbuh 5?"

"Numbuh 5 can't find her head gear. The girl responded to the innocent Asian's question.

"Wha?"  
>There was an awkward silence as Numbuh 5 sighed for a moment. "Numbuh 5's hat! I can't find it. Please please please tell me you know where it is!"<p>

Numbuh 3 smiled "of course I know where it is silly!" She ran out of her room and returned a few minutes later. She was carrying a pink monkey doll. It was of course her favorite this week because it had a rainbow sticking out of its head. "I just got an all new Pink like a Spring Strawberry Rainbow Monkey! I thought your hat would make a perfect fit to the color and the Rainbow Monkey's head, and it did!"

An open handed face-palm struck Numbuh 5. "Pink like a Spring Straw- girl that doesn't even make sense! And how many times has Numbuh 5 told you that red and pink don't go together." She said as she snatched the hat away from the monkey and fixed it back on her scalp. She walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. She smiled and quickly shooed Numbuh 3 out of her room so she could finally get dressed. She looked around at the mess and sighed. She'll just have to clean it up later. She got dressed and as she started to walk out of her room, she noticed that her head didn't feel as heavy as it had before. She scratched her head curiously. Then she realized, she was scratching her _head_ curiously. Her hat was gone again!

"ARGH!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hoagie continued his work with the machine. He was on the verge of discovering what the machine was meant to do. He turned his back away from the machine. He started looking for some of his tools to get deeper into the circuitry of the machine. This had proven to be a very curious project already. He had managed to get passed the protected panel and discovered what was being hidden behind it. It was the symbol of the supreme leader. A big 362 written on a circuit on the back of the panel. Whatever Rachel was planning to use it for, he really wanted to find out. He turned back around only to see that the hat was gone. He let out his emotions of this in the only collective and calm way he knew how… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

He sprinted down the hall as fast as he could to get to the briefing room. He had to warn Numbuh 1. As he arrived Numbuh 5 was already going on about something.

"A-and then, Numbuh 5 looked up and her hat was gone. Poof! You gotta help me!"

Numbuh 1 sighed as he listened to her words. "Calm down Numbuh 5. I'm sure you just misplaced it."

"Numbuh 1! The experimental device, hat, thing that the Moon Base sent just disappeared!"

"OK. Perhaps we do have a problem. Numbuh 4 go look out the window for anything suspicious."

The Australian boy sighed and got up closing his comic. "On it boss." He walked away slowly and looked out the window. His eyes went wide for a second. "I FOUND SOMETHING."

Sector V walked over to him and looked out the window to see I giant robot. It was in the shape of a person. It had 2 arms and 2 legs, but the paint job made it look as though it was wearing a tuxedo. The team knew what had to be done. They all ran for their rooms to go and grab their M.U.S.K.E.T's. Numbuh 2 ran to the kitchen as he realized he had left his weapon there somehow. He ran back to his laboratory to get the keys for his D.O.G.F.L.I.E.R. He arrived and grabbed the keys. He turned to his work table and noticed that he was missing two items, a pair of scissors and a laser he built into a pen. He just shrugged it off and ran to the hanger where his team was.

Numbuh 1 and 5 stood at the edge of the hanger as the robot approached. Numbuh 1 picked up a megaphone and spoke to it.

"Attention: we are giving you one chance to surrender yourself over to Kids Next Door custody! This will be your only warning!"

A voice sounded out of the robot. It sounded as though it were a British business man trying to make a deal, and failing. "Never! I will not stop until my all time motive is completed!"

Numbuh 5 stole the megaphone from Nigel as she noticed a giant metal plate covered in a dome that was the size of the whole neighborhood. Before she spoke she could only wonder how they didn't hear this thing coming from a mile away. "AND JUST WHAT IS THAT MOTIVE!"

"Ever since I was a child, I have always loved being polite and following the rules of etiquette, and the number one rule is that when you enter a place of Gentleman work or a good public establishment you remove your hat. BUT YOU BRATS NEVER DO! I always see you children going around with your baseball caps and ski hats and all. Never taking them off like a good mannered person should! That is why I, The Refined Gentlemen will steal all the hats of the children of the world and cast it far into the ocean. BWHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"

The silence from the 2 operatives stayed for awhile as they listened to this.

"Numbuh 1… does it seem as though every time we get a new villain their motive is stupider than the last ones?"

"Numbuh 5… once the Toiletnator arrived I stopped thinking about stupid motives." He sighed as he approached Numbuh 4, who was ready inside the L.O.C.K.A.H.S.O.C.K.A.H and was awaiting Numbuh 1's orders, and Numbuh 3 who was ready inside her H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. "Kids Next Door: Attack!" Numbuh 1 yelled as the 2 operatives quickly jumped out of the hanger. The L.O.C.K.A.H.S.O.C.K.A.H had been upgraded by Numbuh 2 and it could jump nearly as high as Numbuh 3's vehicle. Numbuh 4 landed on top of the giant robot and started punching its head. Numbuh 3 started to make her vehicle tackle the robot. Numbuh 2 ran into the hanger and started up his flying machine. It blasted out of the hanger and he started firing at the robot. The Refined Gentleman grabbed Numbuh 4 and threw his robot to the floor.

Numbuh 1 and 5 stood there with their weapons and started to fire on the giant hovering dome behind the robot. The refined Gentleman picked up the bunny robot by its neck and threw it towards the tree house. Numbuh 5 jumped away and landed on a branch. Numbuh 1 was not as lucky. The floor gave way under him and he quickly pulled out a grappling hook. He shot it into the air and managed to catch it on a branch. It was a simple rope with what you would expect a grappling hook to look like. He was glad he decided to run to his room and grab it at the last minute. He looked at the top of the rope and saw that it was starting to break. HOW? The rope was made of regular rope, but was built in with metal fibers that make it impossible to break. He must have been set up somehow. He had no chance unless someone was there to help him. "Help!" Nigel yelled out scared. The sound of the fight was blocking him out. Well, he was a goner.

Numbuh 2 drove by the Refined Gentleman again, firing his shots until he realized he was out of ammo. The robot hand swung past him and he pulled up just in time to dodge it. He flew over the giant metal dome and looked down into the massive pile of thousands of hats. He noticed a sparkle and tried his best to see what it was. It was the Moon Base technology! He started to fly around in circles to distract the Gentleman so that Numbuh 3 and 4 could keep taking shots at him. They kept knocking him backwards, but nothing was putting him down for the count. As he flew in circles, he looked over to see how Numbuh 1 and 5 were holding up.

Numbuh 1 looked at the fall he was about to endure. He lived a good 12 years. Lead the best team in the KND, had a nice (if not annoying) girlfriend, got to wear cool sun glasses all the time. Yea it was pretty good. The rope finally snapped. The Brit let out a loud yell as he started his fall. Numbuh 2's ship suddenly flew by and Numbuh 1 found himself hanging onto the wings of the plane for dear life.

Numbuh 2 turned to him and grinned. "It's nice to see that you have chosen to fly with Gilligan airlines! The Number 2 airline in the country!" He laughed for a minute and decided to tell Numbuh 1 he needed a new gunner.

Numbuh 1 smiled and responded "How about 2?"Numbuh 1 explained a plan to Hoagie and had him fly to the branch Numbuh 5 was on. As the ship approached the branch, Numbuh 1 could be heard yelling to Abby. "Jump!" Abigail took her attention away from the robot and saw the ship coming. She immediately knew what Nigel wanted. She jumped onto the ship and grabbed onto the other wing, hanging on just like Nigel was.

"OK, Numbuh 2! Just like we planned" The brave leader said as he prepared.

"Right away boss!" the pilot responded as he brought the ship up as high as he could. He quickly turns the ship around and was going straight towards the robot. Numbuh 1 waited for just the right moment as the ship approached. "NOW!" he screamed as he and Numbuh 5 jumped off. They landed on the shoulders of the robot as Numbuh 2 ejected and activated his parachute. He gently and slowly floated to the ground and yelled to Numbuh 3 and 4, who had stopped attacked when they saw his ship incoming. Numbuh 2 ran over to them and started informing them about the plan. As for the ship, it flew right past the Gentleman's robot and flew right into the dome, leaving a giant hole in the circuitry.

Nigel and Abby fired away at the head of the robot and made I giant hole. Inside the head was an old man with a thick mustache, and wearing a tuxedo. He jumped back as he looked at the children. "o-oh my. I did not expect you to penetrate my robot… no matter." He pulled up a wrist laser that you would expect to see on a Teenager. Numbuh 5 shot it and left it useless as she grabbed the man by the color.

"Now you listen here and you listen good. You took something that Numbuh 5 cares about a lot. She would suggest you let her get it back before I give you so many bruises that-"

Numbuh 1 quickly interrupted her "uh ha-ha. Numbuh 5 I believe he gets the idea. Just grab him and let's get out before we run out of time." the Brit said quickly as he needed to move quickly.

Numbuh 5 nodded and grabbed the old man by the collar. They ran out of the robot's head. They slid down to the ground using the side of the robot, but Numbuh 5 had a hard time because she had to hold onto the man.

The man started to spout nonsense "YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT MY CAUSE AS LONG AS MY SHIP STANDS!" as he said that Numbuh 3 and 4 ejected out of their ships and landed next to the team while Hoagie walked over to them. As that happened, an explosion came out of the side of the giant dome and it slowly fell and crashed into the robot. A giant explosion erupted and left the man speechless.

Numbuh 3 walked over to Numbuh 5. "While I was inside the big dome, I spotted this." She held out Numbuh 5's hat.

Numbuh 5 smiled at the girl and put her hat back on. She then growled and looked down at the villain that Numbuh 4 was tying up. Numbuh 2 held up the Moon Base hat and celebrated. He ran right back in the tree house to get back to work, of course he needed a snack first. Everyone went back inside, except Nigel. He waited for Kids Next Door officers to arrive to take the villain away. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3 went off to get ice cream later on. Numbuh 4 continued his search to prove Hoagie wrong.

Numbuh 2 spent about an hour making, and then eating, the biggest hero sandwich he could make with what he had in the kitchen. He went back to his laboratory and looked at his work table. The scissors and the laser had returned. He looked around for a minute and decided he would further investigate this after he got a good look at the machine the Moon Base had sent.

* * *

><p>"...The KND arrived and the villain was taken to the Arctic Prison." Rachel finished reading off of the computer.<p>

Nigel laughed for a moment before looking up at his commanding officers again. "You're joking? The first big lead against my team is the fact a rope snapped in the middle of a mission? You can't be serious."

Fanny interrupted whatever words were about to exit Patton's mouth "don't ye see ye stupid boy! That grappling hook was made of some of our best 2x4 technologeh. Ye had to've been set up for it to break."

"And what makes you think it wasn't just a villain who set me up? We always have these problems of enemies sneaking into the base." Nigel offered as a rebuttal to his interrogators.

"Numbuh 1… I hate to say, but there is still more incriminating evidence against your team. What I just described was just a subtle hint. The rest gets much more descriptive and much more blatant." Rachel said as she began to load up another mission.

The bald operative just watched her. "well then, please go on. I would love to hear the rest of this so called 'evidence'." He continued to speak in that smug way.

Infinity was the one to speak. He spoke in a calm, collected voice, like Nigel was trying to do. "As you wish, Mr. Uno."

* * *

><p><strong>And so we have the first real action scene i've written for a fanfiction in years. i think it could still be better but i accept this for now. Keep an eye on the Yipper comics. R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
